


Protect Scott McCall At All Costs

by piratekelly



Series: Much Fic, Many Pair [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/pseuds/piratekelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stallison, cheerfully threatening people behind Scott's back because Scott doesn't condone their level of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Scott McCall At All Costs

It takes a little while after Jackson skips town, but eventually one of his cronies rises in the ranks and becomes Head Asshole of Beacon Hills High.

His name is Stu.

(“Seriously? Stu? _Stu?_ That’s the name of the guy running the GQ club? What’s going to happen next, he’s going to try to make ‘fetch’ happen? It’s _never. going. to happen_.” Stiles rants. Allison just pats him on the shoulder and goes back to her lunch.)

Stu decided to pick up where Jackson left off, which included targeting Scott at every possible moment. The third time he throws the lacrosse ball straight at Scott’s face during practice, Stiles and Allison have both decided that they’ve had enough. 

The next day at lacrosse practice, Stiles antagonizes Stu to the point where he punches Stiles in the face. Stiles barely flinches (he’s been punched by a werewolf and a 70-something year old maniac, very little seems to cause him real pain anymore), but plays up the pain until Coach dismisses everyone and tells them to both run it out.

It takes two laps around the field before the first arrow hits the ground a foot in front of Stu.

”What the—”

"About time you got here," Stiles pants, looking toward the bleachers. "I really need some ice."

Allison nocks another arrow and sighs. ”I had to make sure all the teachers were gone, Stiles.”

Stiles winks. ”That’s my girl. Always thinking ahead.”

"What I’m thinking is that I’d like to make our point and then go home and make out."

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles squeaks. "That sounds, uh, great."

"Good," she smirks, moving towards the two of them on the field. "Now, Stu - may I call you Stu? - I’ve heard about some of your extracurricular activities, and frankly, I’m a little disappointed. I mean, at least Jackson was creative. Shoving people into lockers?" She tsks, rolling an arrowhead around between her thumb and pointer finger. "Very unoriginal."  
"Yeah, dude, I mean, you had to know that the captain of the lacrosse team would have cronies of his own."

Stu looks like he’s about to run for it, but Allison nocks an arrow and lifts her bow. She hasn’t pulled back, there’s no risk of accidentally releasing it (as if that would ever happen with Allison, she’s a goddess who can do no wrong as far as Stiles is concerned), but Stu pauses long enough to rethink his plan.

"So, Stu, you have a few options," Allison continues. "You can leave Scott alone, and you won’t have anything to worry about. Or, you can keep beating up on him, and no one will ever find your body."

"If I were you, I’d take option number one," Stiles suggests, smirking. Stu visibly shakes at the attention when he sees the emptiness in Stiles’ eyes. "I just can’t fit burying a body in my schedule tonight. We have a Physics test, you know."

"There’s always the woodchipper," Allison proposes.

"Oh yeah, that worked really well last time," Stiles replies. "Dump a little bleach, feed a few tree limbs, no one will ever know the difference."

Allison turns to Stiles, the picture of innocent. ”Cleanup _was_ really easy, wasn’t it?”

"OKAY," Stu finally says. "Okay, I’ll leave McCall alone, just — you guys are crazy!"

"Oh we’re not crazy," Stiles taunts, reaching out to rest a hand on Stu’s shoulder. "We’re just… protective. Protective’s a good word, isn’t it, Allison?"

"Good enough," she replies. "Now fuck off, Stu. Stiles and I have other business to attend to."

Stiles frowns. ”We do?”

Allison grins, all flirtation and no shame. ”Yes, Stiles. _We do_.”

They’re too busy with each other to notice Stu running straight to the parking lot and jumping in his car.

—

It takes Scott two days to figure it out.

"Guys," Scott sighs. "You have to stop threatening people. I can protect myself."

Stiles frowns. ”How did you —”

"I’m an alpha. You have no idea what I can do."

And with that, Scott walks off, leaving the two of them gaping after him.

(They stop being so obvious after that. It takes Scott a whole six weeks to catch them the second time. They’re big fans of improvement.)


End file.
